


Winners and Losers

by Bellakitse



Series: 30 days of Sterek [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluffiness, Humor, M/M, Stand Alone, sterek being so cute it's gross
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-28
Updated: 2013-03-28
Packaged: 2017-12-06 18:10:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/738618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellakitse/pseuds/Bellakitse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Am I the only one that finds him incredibility hot when he get likes this?" Stiles asks out loud as the pack groans while Derek crows over winning yet another round of Mario Kart. "Cause I do."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winners and Losers

**Author's Note:**

> Day 9  
> Prompt: 'there are no winners in this life, just losers and me'

 

"There are no winners in this life, just losers and me," Derek says to the group at large, in his deadly serious Alpha voice right as baby Mario crosses the finish line. "Suck on that!"

"Am I the only one that finds him incredibility hot when he get likes this?" Stiles asks out loud as the pack groans while Derek crows over winning yet another round of Mario Kart. "Cause I do."

"Stiles, you think Derek yawning is hot," Isaac whines as his Princess Peach takes 6th place. "Not only is it sad, it's also disturbing, we can smell that shit, you know."

"I’ve asked repeatedly for you all not to sniff me, but you don't listen so suffer the consequences and smell the levels of my passion," Stiles answers jauntily.  It's not his fault his friends have sensitive noses, nor is it his fault that he has a boyfriend that is hot and does hot things, like that smug smile he's sending his way or the joy he gets from beating his betas at a video game. That's hot and adorable.  How is Stiles supposed to not react to that? He's only human.

"Oh god, Stiles," Scott starts, looking a little green behind the fur. "Whatever perversion is currently going through your head, please stop now, you reek."

"Stop smelling me!"

Derek looks over at him, obviously sniffing the air himself if the sudden dirty smile and flash of red eyes is anything to go by. "Everyone out, go think about how much you suck at Mario Kart and how you are all an embarrassment."

"That's right, an embarrassment," Stiles repeats breathlessly as Derek starts for him, his body pressed against Stiles' tightly, his face in Stiles' throat. Derek is making that sound he swears is not purring, but Stiles knows better.

Isaac gets up making his way to the door, where Scott already stands shifting from foot to foot like a puppy that needs to be let out before he piddles on the floor. "Just don't screw in the kitchen, we have to eat there you know, it's inconsiderate.”

"Isaac," Scott whines. "Stop talking or I'll need brain bleach."

"Need a brain for that," Derek mumbles into his skin, his hands already pulling at Stiles' shirt.

"Be nice," Stiles reprimands, but it lacks punch as he's already started to rub himself against Derek's thigh. "Oh glorious friction."

 They vaguely hear the door slam behind them.

They head for the kitchen.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I have a [tumblr](http://bellakitse.tumblr.com/)


End file.
